The KR
by Bandit Enigmatic
Summary: Kitt Knight is Michael's 20 year old son, and is the new generation of the Knight Rider. KARR is the totally restored Trans Am that Kitt is teamed up with. With a name that puts so much greatness on one's shoulders, Kitt is a little pressured to make the Knight legacy greater then it has ever been. But he he has other wants in life, and will try to balance the two, until he can't.
1. The Knight Legacy

Legacies are meant to be carried on.

Especially the legacy of the Knight family.

The times may have changed, but the Knight Industries and the Foundation for Law And Government haven't changed, too much.

A man with the last name Knight is still the lone crusader behind a super powered, intelligent and state of the art, updated, Trans Am.

What changed was the technology in the Trans Am, and the first name of the Knight behind the Trans Am.

But the goal is still the same. The story is still the same, just updated a little bit.

This is the next generation of the Knight Rider.

This is the Knight legacy.

This is the KR era.


	2. A Task Set for Kitt Knight

His long, thin, straight black hair blew around in the wind, as he raced his black 1982 Pontiac Trans Am down the highway, while going a speed of 125, and blaring Metallica's "Escape."

"Out for my own, out to be free, one with my mind, they just can't see, no need to hear things that they say, life's for my own, to live my own way." He sung along (rather poorly) on the top of his lungs.

It was one of those days, where nothing could dampen his mood. It was a beautiful afternoon in Southern California, not a cloud in the sky. It was just him and his Trans Am- the way he liked it.

However, that mood would not last long, as a phone call interrupted the young man from his speeding/jamming out session.

"Pick it up, KARR." He demands, looking at the high tech, and updated dashboard- and the black iPhone 5s that was placed in it's designated place on the dashboard.

"Kitt, get back to HQ, now." The voice on the other end of the phone demanded- it was his father, Michael.

"What's up?" Kitt grumpily stated, more than slightly annoyed at the fact he had to head back to the Knight Headquarters and call his afternoon of cruising quits.

"I have an assignment for you that you will probably enjoy a lot. I'll explain more once you get back here." Michael stated, and ended the call.

"It better be good." Kitt mumbled.

"I wonder what your father could want." KARR states.

"I have no clue, but this assignment better involve wrestling, MMA, or some really hot chicks, or I'll be really pissed."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." KARR replies.

"Yep." Kitt sighs.

Kitt pulled off at a rest stop and turned around in the direction of home/the Knight Industry headquarters.

He was still speeding, but not going as fast as he was when he was just driving for pure leisure.

"I really hope it's not another PETA case or a case of stolen ham steaks. If I have to take care of another ham steak bandit, I may scream. I really don't want to do such a thing." Kitt mutters.

"That ham steak case sure was more trouble than it was worth."

"Your telling me. I mean, shouldn't we be more worried about people who are shooting and raping people, rather than people selling ham steak on the black market? Who even eats ham steak? I can't think of anyone. That stuff is gross."

"My data reports that ham steak sales have dropped within the last 5 years, due to price increases and the consumers looking to buy more nutritious options."

"Ham steak sucks. It just sucks."

Within 15 minutes, Kitt pulled up to his place of residence, drove past the Knight family "castle" and right to the Knight Industries headquarters/Foundation for Law And Government building.

He drove into the garage part, parked KARR, stepped out and went looking for his dad.

"Dad? Where are you?" Kitt asks out loud.

"In the office with your mom." Michael called out.

Kitt rolled his eyes slightly and walked to the main office, where his dad and mom, Bonnie, were- looking at something on a Macbook.

"What's the situation?" Kitt asks, and taps his pro wrestling style booted foot on the soft carpeting.

"We have a case down in Nashville." Bonnie states.

"I hate country music and Elvis impersonators, mom." Kitt shook his head.

"Well lucky for you, it has nothing to do with Elvis impersonators and country music."

"Then what is it?" Kitt asks, and crosses his arms.

"We need to dissolve a situation down in the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling headquarters." Michael states.

"So there is something going on with TNA that's so big we have to get involved?" Kitt asks, suddenly interested.

"A former talent went crazy and is holding the company hostage, and the president is saying it's only going to get worse." Michael starts. "She called us in a desperate plea."

"You got it, dad." Kitt smiles.

"I was told to warn you about this former talent. I was told he was very mentally unstable."

Kitt couldn't help but to smirk.

"Well I guess he's gonna get his match." Kitt smiles. "Who is this former talent anyway?"

"I don't remember the name, but he apparently was one of that company's biggest stars."

"It's either Bad Influence, Sting, or AJ Styles." Kitt shrugs.

"Who ever it is, get this resolved." Bonnie states. "And try not to get distracted."

"Kitt won't get distracted. He's my son anyway." Michael laughs.

"Exactly, he's your son." Bonnie laughs.

"I got this." Kitt smiles, and runs off to pack for the trip.

30 minutes later, Kitt walks back into headquarters with a suitcase, and heads out to Nashville, as soon as Bonnie did an assessment of KARR, and made sure everything was up to par.

"So where are we going, Kitt?" KARR asks as soon as Kitt ripped out of headquarter's garage.

"We're going to Nashville. We're going to the TNA headquarters to resolve an issue with a wrestler gone insane. I hope we're dealing with Sting." Kitt states, with a huge grin on his face.

"So what do you say, KARR? This requires some kick ass music. Play some Five Finger Death Punch."

"As you wish." KARR states as Five Finger Death Punch came blaring thru the car's speakers.

"Ah man, this is going to be so much fun." Kitt grins.


	3. The Insane Icon

"I'M NOT LETTING ANY OF YOU EXIT THE BUILDING UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT! AND I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT!" The wrestler who was donning a very Joker-esque face paint pattern, screams.

The occupants of the building look either really scared, or not phased at all.

"DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY, ROODE?" The wrestler with the face paint screams at a muscular brown haired wrestler who was laughing- not taking the face painted wrestler very seriously at all.

"Actually I find it fucking comical." The non face painted wrestler replies.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! I WANT THE COMPANY! I WANT THE FAME! I WANT THE GLORY! I WANT THE MONEY! I WANT THE TNA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! I WANT TO BE IMMORTAL! YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME!"

"You've been the TNA World Heavyweight Champion so many times. It' not like you've been screwed out of it, buddy."

"BUT MY TIME IS NOW, AND IF I DON'T GET WHAT I WANT I'M GOING TO WREAK SOME HAVOC ON ALL OF YOU!"

"What are you going to do? Paint our faces?"

"I'm going to start hurting everyone... or worse."

"You'll be sorry." President of TNA Impact Wrestling, Dixie Carter states to the maniacal face painted wrestler.

"I'll be sorry? Me? Be sorry? No, no, no. You're going to be the one who will be sorry. YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR LETTING ME GO SO EASILY! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?"

"WHO STOLE MY LINE?" TNA talent, Bully Ray screams, walking into the room with a bottle of Diet Pepsi, like nothing ever happened.

"I'M THE STINGER AND I AIN'T DONE YET!" The manic face painted wrestler screams, and hops up top of a vending machine.

"We all know who you are." Dixie Carter reassures Sting, who was kicking his feet on the vending machine's glass- causing a rather annoying sound to be produced.

"THEN IF YOU KNEW WHO I WAS, YOU WOULD NOT BE TREATING ME LIKE THIS! YOUR COMPANY NEEDS ME! I AM TNA! JUST LIKE I AM WCW! I AM THE ICON STING AND I AM BETTER THAN EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU."

"I have a tee shirt of a certain other wrestler and it says his name and 'best in the world', I'm pretty sure you're not him." another TNA talent, Kurt Angle, states and shakes his head.

"SHUT UP KURT TRIANGLE!" Sting screams.

"Angle. Not triangle." Kurt corrects him.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Sting continued to make people feel uncomfortable and as time went on he kept on bringing threats to the table.

"I'M GOING TO PUT YOU ALL IN THE SCORPION DEATHLOCK AND LEAVE YOU IN A DUMPSTER UNTIL YOU ALL CHOKE OUT FOR AIR!" Sting screams and hops off the vending machine.

"I'm not afraid to call the cops." Dixie states and looks directly in Sting's eyes that were filled with torment.

"If you do, it'll be the last thing you ever do. No one will stop me." Sting smirks, and hits Dixie with the Scorpion Deathdrop.


	4. Reasoning with the Joker

Kitt pulled up to TNA headquarters and took a minute to admire the building before going in and getting to the bottom of the situation that was going on inside.

"What are you staring at, Kitt?" KARR asks, knowing it's unlike Kitt to dilly dally when a task was to be completed.

"TNA headquarters. One day I'll be signing a contract in here." Kitt sighs with a smile on his face.

"Does your father and mother know?"

"Hell no. I'm their only child. They want me to carry on the Knight legacy." Kitt sighs.

There is a moment of silence, until a loud scream from inside the building is heard.

"You better get in there. You have the Comlink app engaged on your iPhone, correct?" KARR asks.

"Yup. I'll send for ya if it get's sticky. Keep your scanners peeled, KARR." Kitt states, gets out of the vehicle, and runs into TNA headquarters.

Kitt kicked open the doors to the headquarters, as they were locked. He then crawled thru the broken glass and followed the screams up to the 5th floor.

He did stop and admire all the accomplishments and pictures on the wall however, and probably cost himself some precious time.

"STOP IT YOU MANIAC!" Kitt heard from a near by room, and ran towards the sound of the voice.

Kitt tried turning the door knob, but he found out it was locked.

He sighed and tried to figure out how he would open the door. He wasn't able to kick it open, as it was a steel door. And he had nothing handy to pick the lock with.

Kitt pulled out his iPhone and tapped on the Comlink app.

"KARR, can you somehow assist me with the door?" He whispers.

"Sure, I'm pulling the systematic up now. Ok, try opening it in 3..2..1."

"Thanks." Kitt states and actually manages to open up the door.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Sting screams upon noticing Kitt.

"IT'S STING! OH MY GOODNESS! YES! YES! YES!" Kitt screams, but soon realizes he should have kept it in his head.

"No, I'm Sting. Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Kitt."

"And what are you doing here, Kitt? Do you want an autograph?" Sting teases.

"I'm here to end your crazy little streak you have going on here."

"You? You're like what? 90 pounds and probably not old enough to legally drink." Sting laughs.

"Shut up, and let these people go." Kitt states, and shakes his head. He still couldn't believe he was in the same room with one of his childhood heroes.

"Why the hell should I let them go? They don't seem to understand the importance of Sting."

"Then they are idiots! I don't trust any company that Kevin Nash bashes over Twitter! Let these idiots go, and sign with Vince McMahon. They aren't worth your time."

"SIGN WITH VINCE MCMAHON? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Just a little." Kitt smirks. "But, just let them go. Please."

"But, I want to get what I want."

"Yeah, and I want to be a world champion wrestler too, Sting. But that isn't going to happen right now." Kitt shakes his head.

"But I'm the Stinger. And I'm not done yet." Sting states, looking around.

"Just look. Just look what you did. You put half in the deathlock. The other half in the deathdrop, am I right?"

"How did you know that? How could you tell?" Sting asks, amazement in his eyes.

"I've been watching you for like ever. I'm like obsessed with the Wolfpac. I got the Wolfpac tattooed on my back. You and Kevin Nash, ok and Hollywood Hogan are my heroes." Kitt admits.

"You know who I am?" Sting chokes.

"Yes, and I've been you for Halloween at least 5 times. You're amazing, and I swear I want to be some Sting and Kevin Nash hybrid."

"But what if I'm never champion again?"

"You held so many titles, man. Trust me- you already have an amazing legacy. You are like the cream of the crop. I hope to be half as kick ass as you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. Now just let these people go. Let's go back to California, and it'll be alright."

"I just..."

"Stinger. It's fine. It'll be ok. Let's just get out of here, go back to Cali and leave this behind us."

Sting looked around and sighed.

"Ok. Let's go to California." Sting agrees, and follows Kitt out of TNA headquarters.


End file.
